Patent document 1 (JP2011-259252-A) discloses a system in which a plurality of sensors are provided in a monitored area so that the environment is monitored to save energy in the monitored area. In patent document 1, attendance of people is determined with a plurality of sensors to achieve energy saving by performing a process such as automatic turning off air conditioners or illumination at an empty area.